Overrunning roller clutches find frequent application in vehicle automatic transmissions, especially as passively acting timing mechanisms that smooth out the gear shifting process and improve shift feel. When so used, the roller clutch is located between an outer disc pack and an inner shaft or drum. Because so many disk packs, and the pistons that operate them, are crowded into ever more compact transmission housings, two overrunning clutches may often be located side by side. An example of such a transmission environment can be seen in FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,931, assigned to the assignee of the subject invention. There, the two overrunning clutches have separate outer races and separate inner races, and one of the overrunning clutches is not a roller clutch, but a sprag clutch. However, it would be possible to have two similarly located roller clutches in such an environment. In that case, there is the potential to create a simplified dual clutch assembly with a common, single pathway race. The two adjacent cam races could have cam ramps that sloped in the same direction, or in opposing directions, but, in either case, it would be desirable to provide a simple assembly that was unitized, and which had a provision to prevent the cam races and the roller clutches from being incorrectly assembled and installed.